Dead and Gone
by Hadrien
Summary: "You cost me what was most precious to me. For that you will pay dearly. And this time," she added, narrowing her eyes and looking over toward her captive. "I'll make sure you don't come back."


The sunshine was warm and bright, and Pascal was happily snoozing beside the couple, talking and laughing as they snuggled up on the blanket. A weekly ritual, Eugene and Rapunzel would pack up a basket, Pascal and a few snacks and head to the thier favourite spot in the forest. A perfect place to get some private time alone without the prying eyes of the palace.

A sudden rustle in the leaves caused Eugene to sit up, always vigilant of any potential ruffian bunnies lurking in the bushes for Rapunzel's sake. But his smile instantly disappeared. Wondering what had caught his attention, Rapunzel sat up beside him and followed his gaze.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" the sultry voice asked.

Gothel stepped out from behind the tree and removed the hood from her head, young and very much alive.

Eugene and Rapunzel both froze, unable to move or speak or think.

She smiled deviously, looking her former daughter straight in the eye. "Darling, you ought to know better than that."

Eugene's face held a look of pure terror, and a tear ran down one of Rapunzel's cheeks. This couldn't be real. She was dead and none of this could be real. "But how-"

A hand covered her mouth, stifling her words as she peered up at the large form hovering over her. The twin with the scar smiled at her and began to drag her out of the clearing and deeper into the forest.

Eugene immediately flew up and started after them until Gothel spoke up.

"Move and I'll have him slit her open," she hissed, looking over at the large man who was now holding a dagger to Rapunzel's exposed throat.

Eugene stopped in his tracks, holding his hands out in front of him to show he wasn't putting up a fight. He would do whatever it took, play whatever game she wanted, as long as he could make sure Rapunzel would be okay.

Pascal growled and reared back, ready to intervene when something came down over his head, trapping him inside. Pascal beat furiously on the sides of the jar but to no avail, as the heavy rock sitting on top prevented it from moving. He pawed and scraped and pushed, watching helplessly from his glass prison as his family was being torn apart right before his eyes.

"You cost me what was most precious to me. For that you will pay dearly. And this time," she added, narrowing her eyes and looking over toward her captive. "I'll make sure you don't come back."

Eugene's eyes grew wide as he slowly moved his hand up to his chest, feeling the tip of the arrowhead that had pierced through him. In shock, he glanced down at the bloodstain that was rapidly spreading out into his vest. Falling to his knees, he locked eyes with Rapunzel before he fell to the ground. The twin with the eyepatch stood behind him, smiling that identical smile as he put his bow down to his side.

"Why don't you try and save him now?" Gothel asked with feigned concern. "Oh, that's right…" Opening the bag she wore around shoulder, she held up a long, matted lock of dead brown hair.

Rapunzel screamed his name, kicking and fighting against the strong arms that held her. She turned her head and successfully managed to land a bite on the hand that was covering her mouth. That earned her a hard smack across the face.

"As for you, my dear," Gothel smiled and strode up to her, running a few strands of Rapunzel's short, uneven hair between her fingers, "you're coming with me."

Rapunzel collapsed against her captors, tears brimming over and spilling out uncontrollably. "No," she whimpered. "No, no…" 

Pascal let out a soft chirp as he twitched and stirred, blinking heavily several times until the room finally came into focus. The bright shade of red that he had turned was slowly fading into the familiar green as he realized where he was. No Mean Lady, no arrows, no sad Rapunzel, no jars for holding chameleons. He looked up from where he was swaddled in blankets at the foot of the bed. Rapunzel and Eugene were still sound asleep.

Content that all was indeed well, he snuggled back up for warmth, and drifted off dreaming of nicer things, like oranges and grapes and warm summer days.


End file.
